Shadra'Alor (WOTR HIDEOUT)
Shadra'Alor After Zanzil(Heini) resurrected Menelaus and brought Lorthermur, they headed back to where Zanzil has hidden himself, the village of Shadra'Alor. A Troll grove. Zanzil, showed to be loyal to it's leaders at the time, but when time came, Zanzil, Menelaus and Lorthermur tore the village apart and used it as their own Hideout. Throne.jpg|Zanzil's Throne BaseOverview.jpg|Overlooking the newly formed vale. EntranceToBase.jpg|Entrance to Shadra'Alor. Now more hidden. The Recruitment Area Indeed, we have set up a recruitment area which was a former Forsaken base, but is now ruined and used to recruit. However, it's not inside Shadra'Alor. Why? Because if our recruits would fail and recruit us, they would not know the location of the base. This is a security measure. Recruit1.jpg|Recruitment Area from Above. Recruit2.jpg|Recruitment Seat The Blacksmith We currently have two blacksmithers, Blacksmith Calypso and Blacksmith Verringtan. Blacksmith Calypso was converted by Zanzil's spell. She's a wildhammer dwarven but now serves as Blacksmith for the united cult. Blacksmith Verringtan is an old friend and veteran of Menelaus' former squad which has managed to survive. The Main leaders found him and brought him back as our beloved blacksmith. BaseBlacksmith.jpg|Blacksmith BSCalypso.jpg|Calypso BSUndead.jpg|Verringtan Lorthermur's Death Knight's Lorthermur being the third Main Leader but also the most experienced Death Knight are leading the Faction The Reborn and it's followers. He specializes himself in the arts of Melee and trains the various death knights that joins the cult today. Reaching 500 Death Points allows you to make the quest line for Death Knights, Melee Class to become the rank Behemoth which indicates that you are strong and knows how to do your role. DeathKnightArea1.jpg|Death Knight Training Area FrostBloodQuarter.jpg|Frost and Blood Quarter UnholyQuarter.jpg|Unholt and Reanimation Quarter Ryder, the Archmagi Ryder, being the most powerful necromancer and in the arts of magic trains apprentices who seek to know more about it. He has his office and apprentice center next to the Death Knight Area. Once reaching 500 Death Points as a magic user you are allowed to do the quest line to become either a Lich or just the Lich rank which indicates that you are strong in your magics and knows how to do your role. RyderOffice.jpg|Ryder's Office ApprenticeMagic.jpg|Apprentice Center, below Ryder's Office. The Secret Archives The secret Archives is a building where the archives are stored. It's located above the Blacksmith. The Archive Keeper is Ryder aswell, he's been given the asignment to watch over the Archives. Together with the Gatekeeper Eva they make sure nobody enters without their permission unless it's one of the Main Leaders which are the only ones to go in there without permission of Ryder. However, Ryder and Zanzil got the last word when it comes to the Archives. ICLY: You also fetch your ''Death Points ''inside there, however you will be put onto a line outside and wait untill you're called. Then you'll be given what you were rewarded for by Ryder himself. Archives1.jpg|The Archives building. Archives2.jpg|Inside the Archives building WatcherEva.jpg|Watcher Eva The Library We currently are without a Librarian, but most people refer to Ryder as he's together with Zanzil the oldest in the Vale. They serve as those with Knowledge. The Lab We are currently without a plaguelord or scientist to rule these. We are in motion to get one soon. LAB1.jpg|Lab LAB2.jpg|Road to the Lab The Meeting Place After big events there's usually a meeting everybody atends to. It's built ontop of the hill behind Shadra'Alor, however most of us has no flying mount, so Zanzil's hut behind his throne has a portal only accesable by him and The Main Leaders can teleport people up to the Meeting. MeetingPlace1.jpg|Meeting Place1 MeetingPlace2.jpg|Meeting Place2 TeleportMeeting2.jpg|Teleportation up to the Meeting Place. This is also used when you get back down to Shadra'Alor. TeleportMeeting.jpg|The Rune of Teleportation behind Zanzil's throne, teleportation way up to the meeting place. The Seal The seal is a huge swirl storm in the small pool inside Shadra'Alor. It's used for Teleportation through dimensions, Zanzil's(HEINI) invention. It's at the moment sealed and worked on for a big project. Let's say the Seal is "loading" as long as the summoners keep it sealed. If you jump in there at this time, you won't be teleported but destroyed. However, once the Seal is done I can teleport huge objects through it, and this big project is to summon a Necropolis for us to serve as a home instead of the crappy troll hideout. The Troll hideout was only for us to get "under the radar". Maelstrom.jpg|The Seal from Above Summoner1.jpg|Cabal summoners help to seal the Maelstrom. Summoner2.jpg|The Maelstrom being Sealed from 3 parties. SummonerZarod.jpg|Master Summoner Zarod The Sealing is led by Master Summoner Zarod and serves as the second to become a succesful Lich and Lich rank.